


Tag Team

by Skylark



Series: Writing Commissions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Green comes home to familiar music.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Writing Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovefujicakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovefujicakes/gifts).



> My dear friend requested domestic redgreen, and who am I to say no to that?
> 
> I wrote this as a reward for donating to a BLM-relevant fund. More information can be found at [my dreamwidth account](https://thingwithfeathers.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> The game they're playing is a mashup of several games I've played and enjoyed.

Green comes home to familiar music.

It's from the game Red has been steadily playing for the past couple of days, some tactical RPG that Ethan recommended. Apparently it's making the rounds with all of Ethan's friends—Silver has video called Green a few times and asked him to put Red on to discuss map strategies, and Lyra's even dropped by while running errands for the daycare. Green spent some time with Red on the couch, doing paperwork while watching Red play, but he admits he doesn't see the fun in it. _Real_ battles with pokémon are way more fun than simulated ones in a video game, and besides, the characters' outfits are all terrible.

Red's an avid gamer, but he isn't the kind of person to go in for RPGs. He prefers side-scrollers and platformers, things that test hand-eye coordination and timing. Green expected him to lose interest after a few hours, but eventually he became accustomed to the background music playing softly through the apartment and the sight of altaria-riding cavalry lunging in battle across the TV screen.

After setting down his bag and making sure Eevee gets dinner, he comes back to the couch with a bowl of curry for himself and plunks down beside Red. "Beat the game yet?"

Red huffs and relaxes his hold on the controller, leaning against Green's side. His brow is crinkled and a faint frown weighs at the corners of his mouth.

"Having trouble?" Green surmises.

Red hunches his shoulders. Green lifts an arm and puts it around him, pulling him closer.

Green looks at the screen and sees that Red isn't in the middle of a battle, but instead is playing some kind of mini-game. As he watches, Red misses a trigger and _Try Again!_ appears on the screen in fancy green script. 

"I would have thought this was way more your speed than the turn-based map battle stuff," he says. Red shakes his head and offers Green the controller.

"Me? You sure?" he says, reaching out. Red nods, pushing the controller into his hands. "Well, all right," Green says, grinning. He's reminded for a moment of all the hours he spent with Red sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor of Red's childhood bedroom, furiously button mashing and literally trying to beat Red at his own games. He hasn't played a game in a while, but it's not like he's forgotten how. Besides, this isn't the first time he's tagged in for Red to tackle a part of a game that Red found particularly frustrating.

He quickly figures out the problem. It's a pinball machine mini-game that relies on auditory signals as well as flashing lights, both things that Red hates. Green leans forward, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he learns the rhythm of the game.

"What are you trying to get out of this?" he asks after clearing a round and waiting for the next one to start. Red leans over and hits a button, making a small menu appear. He scrolls down until he gets to the end of the list: _Super Robo Armor._

Green laughs. "Your wish is my command, mon amour," he says. Red rolls his eyes and snuggles against his side, much more relaxed now that Green is handling it.

It's actually a pretty fun little game, and Green finds himself getting into it, hissing "Yessss" under his breath with every conquered level and occasionally yelping when he thinks he's missed a cue. Red leans against his side, slowly tapping out a text conversation with someone. At one point he turns his camera to take a photo of the screen. Green's on level 20 of 35 by now. 

"Who is it? Silver?" Green says.

Red nods, still tapping away. After a few more minutes he gets up, scoops up Green's forgotten dinner, and brings it back to the kitchen to reheat.

"Heck yeah!" Green crows a few minutes later. "Who's the best? Yeah, I know. It's me. You're welcome."

Red comes back from the kitchen with Eevee on his heels. She bounces up onto the couch as Red sits down on Green's other side, trading Green his curry for the controller. Red's smiling, and he presses a kiss to Green's cheek.

"That's my reward, huh?" Green says. Red nods and turns back to the game, opening up his inventory and admiring his new armor while Green starts to eat. "The rewards list for that mini-game was pretty long," Green continues. "You sure you don't want me to get anything else?"

Red shakes his head. He equips the armor to the main character and his smile turns wicked. There's an eagerness in how he leans forward, hurrying through a few cutscenes to get to the next battle.

Green could ask to try this part of the game, too, he knows. But he doesn't really want to. Instead he watches Red's eyes narrow with concentration as he gives orders to his units, then light up once he sees how little damage gets through the new armor. Now and again Green comments on the game, snarking on the awful character designs or cheering when Red's unit lands a critical hit. The kisses Red gives him are nice, it's true, but seeing Red's joy and relief when Green helps him out here and there is the true reward.


End file.
